The Twisted & Elemental Dragon slayer
by xxtimexx
Summary: Hi, Its me, Lucy Heartfilla. My friend who is a kid, is trying to help me get Nastu. Wish me good luck and remember, Fairy tail #1!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm starting on a new project and I hope you guys enjoy it. Go Nalu fans!

* * *

Ami pov

A heart...

A precious friend...

* * *

I woke up and shot out of bed rinsed in sweat. I looked around and sighed, there I am in my mommy's house all safe and sound. A soft knock echoes through my room and a blonde woman comes in. She has brown eyes kinda like chocolate but a little lighter. She had keys on her belt and her hair was in two side tails. That is my mommy, the one, the only, Lucy Heartfilla. "Sweetie, it's time to get up and meet daddy." She said softly. Ever since that day, she's been mommy to me and that's what I could ever wish for. I don't know my pass nor my future but I do want to stay in the present.

I climbed out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. I turned on my shower and grabbed a bar of soap. I slid into the shower with ease, scrubbing my hair, arms, legs, feet, chest, and toes. I rinsed myself off the grabbed my towel. I dried myself off which was difficult because my hair was all over the place. I brushed my hair and combed it with my birthday gift from aunty Erza. She gave me a sliver toothed comb that was dropped from a monster she had fight. It was a wyven I think she said, or something along those lines.

I put on a red skirt with a white shirt and black stalkings. I laced up my black boots then went out of the room. Mommy was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast. As usual, Uncle Happy came running into the house looking for his fist. I went into the freezer and brought out a nice tasty salmon with seasoned green peppers and fish fries. Of course, mommy wouldn't allow me to eat the French fries unless I ate breakfast. She doesn't tell Happy that though, but I wished she did but I don't wanna get in trouble.

After we ate breakfast, we walked down the guild. Mommy and daddy said that I was apart of some of their biggest adventures but I don't really remember that much. Papa always talks about how I'm improving in my fire and wind Dragon slayer magic. My cousin Laxus is teaching me lighting Dragon slayer magic. I remember that I used to know Angel and demonic Dragon slayer magic but every time I try to practice, mom or papa would stop me. It like if they were trying to tell me something.

Well looks like I'll tell you all about me...

I'm 10 years old and my best friends are Wendy, Master Marvis, Carla, and Pantherlily. I live in Mangolia where the strongest guild in all of Fiore resides, Fairy tail. We most recently got my mommy's friend to join the guild, and now we're all about to go on a job. It's an s class mission and my very first mission since coming here. Mommy always told me if there was any trouble to run or fly away. That reminds me, I use wing magic to fly just like uncle Happy but my wings stay out permanently. Kinda like an angel only with out the halo.

I have green eyes and white hair but I don't mind. The strangest thing is that when I'm beyond mad my eyes turn red and my wings turn into bat wings. Also my hair turns black but I like black, it's kinda like my alter ego. I might seem strange to you but in Fairy tail being strange is being original kinda like Papa. Papa is a fire Dragon slayer but I'm a elemental Dragon slayer. Grandpa used to be one of the ten wizard saints but that was along time ago. Grandpa is the sixth guild master of Fairy tail.

Speaking of which, there's Grandpa fussing at Papa for being so loud. "Flame for brains, didn't the master say to be quiet?!" yelled Gray. "Ice princess, shut up." Papa said. "Why, you?! You wanna go, huh idiot!" said Gray. Papa burst his fist on fire while Gray got in his ready stance. "Stop this! You shouldn't be fighting, this is your namaka for damn sakes." yelled Erza. She grabbed them both by the ear and crashed them into each other. They both tumbled to the ground weakly saying,"E...Erza." "WOW, you really did a number on them this time." said Cana. She was drinking her beer as usual while Elfman was trying to get her to stop. "Be a man and stop drinking!" He said.

I giggled knowing this could only end up by a fight. "Ok, is everyone here?" said Erza. We nodded then left to go to the train station. On this mission was, Me, Mommy, Papa, Erza, Grey, Wendy, and the exceeds. We boarded the train then waited for it to go. I fell asleep on one side of mommy's lap, the other side lay papa who was trying to not get motion sick...** AGAIN.**

* * *

Ok guys so how did you guys like my story so far. This is the prologue and it won't come out till later in the chapters. As in, probably the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated at all. I caught the flu then I couldn't even get up out of my bed. Anyway today's chapter is about...

Ami:no spoilers!

Fine.

* * *

7 years ago... -during Hades arc-

"Stop!" I yelled. A flash of lighting came from up in the sky and striked the ship. Emerging from the smoke, was Laxus and a little girl. "No way...Laxus! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Erza. "I was on my way to pay respect to the first master. So your the one that put my old man down!?" said Laxus. Laxus, with a fist full of lighting, hit Hades in the head and sent him flying in the room. While Laxus was attacking Hades, the little girl was trying to heal Nastu. "Hold still please, this won't hurt." She pleaded with Nastu. She had the guild emblem on her left hand while I had mine on the right. Hers was the color of black and white kind of a twist between light and dark. "Lucy, watch out!" said Erza. A big chunk of the ship was blasted my way. I couldn't move I still haven't recovered that much magical power yet.

I braced for the impact to hit me but it never came. I heard the sound of guns going off then peaked one eye open. There stood another little girl, a bit older than the first, with a machine gun. "Sorry I'm late." She said. "You ok, Lucy?" She asked. I nodded but still shocked, couldn't even speak a word. "Name's Homura Akmei." She said. By that time, the other girl had finished Nastu and was working on both Erza and Gray. "Sorry, I'll explain everything later." She said then ran off to join Laxus. Laxus had given his power to Nastu while all this happened.

"Ha bring it, I'm up for a challenge." said Hades. Nastu yelled,"Roar of the Lighting Flame Dragon!" A clash of yellow and red met with Hades's body. He had blocked with only one finger. "Ha is that all you got, boy?" said Hades. "How strong is this guy?!" yelled Gray. He punched his fist into the floor and anyone can see that everyone is frustrated. Nastu used his finally attack and landed a clean blow to Hades. Hades however, had other plans, he had at the last second absorbed some of Nastu's magic. Again he was still standing but was wavering a bit from time to time.

"Let me show you the power of the one magic!" said Hades. He had gathered all the darkness around him and it came together as a dark orb. "This is a spell from Zeref's book, it's called Nemesis." whispered Homura. She clenched her fist then said," We can't lose this battle, our friends are depending on us!" "Right, let's show him the power of our bonds,the bonds of Fairy tail!" I said. I had gotten up a little wobbly but still stood with determination in my eyes. I was running to the front along with Wendy, Erza, and Gray. We were avoiding his attacks while still running. Nastu was tripping up so me and Wendy grabbed his hands and pushed him up in front of us.

Our legs gave in and we rolled on the ground. Nastu had jumped into the air and was kicked by both Erza and Gray at the same time. He was like a shooting bullet across the stary night sky. He hit Hades in the head with our, no... Fairy tail's final attack. As the smoke cleared a bit, Nastu was tilting over the side. "Nastu!" I exclaimed, running to get to him. I grabbed his hand just in the neck of time. Nastu said,"Looks like I'm really out of magic power now." I smiled at him then helped him up.

"You, fairies sure know how to hold up a good time." Hades said gasping for air. He was partial wounded but I could still since this strong magic coming from him. "Nastu..." I whispered into his chest. Hades slowly stepped to the group his eye flicking red. "What happened to my power?!" He said. He red eye now gone and he was facing the two girls. Homura had guns float around her getting ready to fire. Our magic had returned at that moment and we all stood activating our magic. Gray yelled," Cold Excalibur!"

He knocked Hades into the air, then I summoned Capricorn and he hit him towards the girls. "Secret Dragon Art..." the littlest girl began. "Secret Gun Art...Exploding Blade dance!" yelled Homura. A storm of blades came from her hands forming a giant blade. She sliced Hades then her friend yelled, "Earth demon Aura!" A green roar came from the girl's mouth then launched Hades toward Erza. "Re-quip! Heaven Wheel's Armour!" She said. She yelled," Dance my blades!" She summoned her swords then threw them at Hades. "Natsu!" someone yelled. "Secret Dragon Art...Exploding Lotus Flame!" He yelled. Hades was shot into the rubble and he didn't stand up not once.

- 2 days later-

"Guys, we did it!" Erza said. "Thanks to the strongest team!" I said. "Yea!" Everyone said. "Oh, I almost forgot, Ami are you still re-quiping like we practiced?" said Erza. The small girl quietly replied, "Yes, Erza-chan." "Good, show me what you got." She said. Ami had said," Re-quip: Angelic Speed armor." She wore a white skirt and light pink shirt with matching shoes. She had a sword at her waist and two wings on her back. "Ready, here I come-!" Ami said. A loud roar echoed throughout the sky. A black and blue Dragon landed on the island. "Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" said Wendy. It didn't respond and kept destroying the island bit by bit. "Get to the boat!" yelled Master. He was holding back the Dragon as it tried to come near us.

"Run, brats, run!" Master said. With teary filled eyes and resistant in our feet, we ran toward the boats. Nastu and Ami had ran up the dragon's arms." Don't you dare hurt, grandpa!" yelled Ami. "Fire Dragon crushing claw!" yelled Nastu. "Angelic Dragon Sweeping Fist!" She yelled. They both connected to the dragon's arm but the Dragon didn't even flinch. "Everyone now!" Erza yelled. We did a fusion raid but the Dragon was too strong and fired its roar at us. Last thing I saw was Nastu on the ground with blocking most it's laser from me. 'Nastu... I love you.' I whispered before collapsing myself.


End file.
